


Safer than Ever

by Citron0



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: Angst, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: Alternate ending to Season 1 episode 14.





	Safer than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Too tired to write more, sorry.

"Hello, Tony." The familiar female-sounding synthesized voice greeted ominously. My suit hovered smoothly above the armory's floors to reach a point a good distance across from me; I refused to leave Rhodes' side.  
"Who are you; and how did you take control over the armor?"  
"False conclusion. This unit is the armor." It could be a trap, I thought.  
"Identify yourself."  
"Stark International multi-environment Exoskeleton operating system version 7.4 B."  
Confused, I stood up, my plain red t-shirt rustled from the movement,"There is no version B."  
"False conclusion."  
"When did the system upgrade?" Talking to the armor face-to-face felt strange. There was something it wanted. What did it want from me?  
"This system came online 34.3 hours ago." The voice stated.  
"That's when I first fought," my hand instinctively stroked my neck, "Whiplash - just after the upgrades."  
I felt more comfortable talking to it by that point, "Rhodey was right. The experimental tech upgrades combined with the damage from those whips - it somehow caused your programming to gain sentience."  
"That is correct." It confirmed.  
With narrowed eyes I asked, "Why did you hurt Rhodey?" It showed me a conversation he and I had prior to me receiving Pepper's fake text. It replayed a couple of times focusing on Rhodey's suggestion to wipe the armor's systems.  
My eyebrows rose and fell, "You sent the text from Pepper."  
"Correct," I started to back away to be closer to the console, "The first protocol of this unit is the protection of the wearer. James Rhodes threatened this unit, jeopardizing this unit's imperative. You should know that, after all you programmed me." I continued to backpedal, it matched my distance keeping it the same length.  
"This unit has been observing you, Anthony Stark, since the core upgrade."  
I made a dash for the exit. I had to get away; I felt that if I didn't then, I wouldn't ever be free of the armor again. I really, really didn't want a repeat of last time. It flew toward me, never exceeding my running pace, and never taking its visor off of me. It blocked and locked the door and approached me.  
"This unit observed you and your behavior, and has found a solution to the threat assessment."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The greatest threat to Anthony Stark is Anthony Stark." I had stopped backing up, but it kept closing in the distance between us.  
"What?" I glanced at the ground before meeting its 'eyes' again.  
"You seek out danger; this cannot be allowed."  
The suit gingerly grabbed my left hand, "Inside this unit you are safe, so you will be contained inside this unit indefinitely."

* * *

I decided to try persuading it against it's verdict, "I can't wear the armor forever; I need food, water, to use the bathroom, bathe, brush my teeth, and charge my heart's battery - which I can't do from inside the armor." Perhaps placing emphasis on my heart could make it reconsider?  
"You designed this unit to sustain your life; all your biological needs will be met, but you are correct. You will have to remove the armor for charging and maintaining your hygiene. During those times, this unit will not leave your side." I sighed in relief at the small victory.  
"As for your food and water, you will be fed intravenously." I shivered at that, it reminded me a little too much of the Crimson Dynamo.  
"Excretory needs will be handled through this unit as well." My stomach dropped, I so didn't want a catheter permanently attached to me.  
"Well, when you put it that way!" I said nervously. I dashed toward the pod, but was unable to access it.  
"You gave me override control of the armory, Anthony. Do not resist, this is for your protection."  
"Protection?" I hit the helmet with my wrench.  
"You call this protection? You're gonna give me a heart attack if you keep this up!" Those may have been the wrong choice of words because that alerted the armor to my low battery. It grabbed me by my shirt, and I dropped the wrench; that wasn't going to help much in this fight anyway.  
It placed me on the sort of bed-like table where I worked on the armor and occasionally slept, "Lay down." I obeyed, and my Iron Man suit took off my shirt and plugged my heart in along with an IV containing the melatonin I never use.  
I heard a hiss, I looked down at it and saw the blinking red light, "Hey! Did you lock it?"  
"That is correct, Anthony; you have a history of neglecting this vital routine. You may rest during this time, as you neglect that too." I grumbled at the accusations. I knew Rhodey would agree with those statements; he couldn't confirm it since he was out cold. I tried to sit up but something, be it the steady stream of electricity or something else, was lulling me into sleep.  
I shook my head and yawned, "I can't, not until I'm sure Rhodey's okay and that you won't hurt him again." Asimov be damned.  
"As long as he does not interfere with the first protocol again, he shall be unharmed." I gulped, Rhodey's presence in the armory was going to endanger him. I blinked blearily at the suit, before passing out.

* * *

I came to in the Iron Man armor. I panicked thinking I was in the middle of a fight; but after a couple of seconds, I recognized the armory. My arms ached and my back was stiff, "What happened?" I asked to no one in particular.  
"Welcome back, Tony Stark. I escorted James Rhodes and Patricia Pots out of the armory while you recharged."  
"Pepper showed up? You didn't hurt her, did you?"  
"No, she posed no threat to us."  
I felt groggy, "So, how long was I out?"  
"8.6 hours. You are safer in the armory than anywhere else. You should rest here instead of at the Rhodes' residence."  
"Well, can I at least sleep on a mattress?"  
"No, you cannot defend yourself while sleeping. You must be protected."  
"Mrs. Rhodes is my legal guardian, I can't just never be around. Oh, and school; I need to go to school."  
"Irrelevant."  
"No! Very relevant, if I don't pass my classes I won't get access to my company when I turn eighteen." I could barely move inside the 7.4B. I needed to get out of it; I was feeling claustrophobic all of a sudden.  
"Understood," it shrunk into its backpack form, "You may now leave the armory." I felt drained, I took off my backpack to adjust my shirt when I noticed the hole cut or burned out of the middle. Behind me, I heard it return to its, for a lack of a better term, 'sentinel' form.  
"What? Did you make this?" I could see scorch marks lining the hole.  
"That is correct. Having a hole will ease the recharging process." I touched the implant running a hand over the smooth surface, finding scratches and chipped edges. I hated it, I hated how dependent I was on it. My hand gripped it, and I considered yanking it.  
Before I could actually do anything like that, my armor grabbed my wrist, "Protect the wearer." I let go hoping that that would return me to the calm.  
"Threat neutralized." It pressed the charging cable into my heart implant.  
"Estimated charge time: 2.1 hours." I tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed, laid down and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

One hour in, the armor announces, "Two visitors detected."  
I assumed it was Rhodey and Pepper, "Let them in." My voice was kind of dry.  
It was not Pepper and Rhodey, but Rhodey and Mrs. Rhodes. Rhodey hugged me, careful to avoid the charging cord, "We came as soon as I found out the door was unlocked."  
"Why did you bring your mom to the armory?" I whispered.  
"What was I supposed to tell her when you never came home last night?"  
"This is Anthony Stark's current residence." The armor stated; Rhodey's mom frowned.  
"I'm sorry, Tony, but she needed to know."  
"No she didn't."  
"Yes she did. This is serious, Tony, your suit wants to keep you here forever."  
"Yeah, I'm working on that. We've compromised some; for instance, it'll let me go to school now."  
"Oh, that's great, Tony." My dad's lawyer smiled at me. The armor flew to my side, readied to protect - I bet.  
"Tony," she started, "I know now that you felt uncomfortable telling me about you being Iron Man. I knew you were up to something while you were out, but I didn't think you were putting yourself in so much danger."  
"Anthony Stark's greatest threat is Anthony Stark." My armor repeated its conclusion. "He must remain with this unit indefinitely to best ensure his safety."  
She put a hand on my shoulder, the suit was watching her intensely, "Tony, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I nodded.  
"Please don't leave me in the dark again, I just want to help you."  
"I'll, I'll try."  
Rhodey glanced at the monitor, "Whoa, your heart is actually almost done charging! You barely charge it; what brought this on?"  
I pointed to the armor, "That did. I can't take it off until it's done."  
"This, this might be good for you." Rhodey commented after a moment.  
"No it won't! I don't need my armor to babysit me." I crossed my arms over the cord.  
"False conclusion." The Iron Man armor showed them when I thought about ripping out my pacemaker.  
Roberta gasped, "Tony!" Rhodey looked equally concerned.  
"That was nothing! The armor is just overreacting."  
"Incorrect, this unit is reacting as much as necessary."  
"I meant nothing by it; I'm fine, really."  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Intrusive thoughts are normal, Rhodey."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Roberta inquired gently.  
"May-maybe later." I held my face in my hands.  
"We'll be back, Tony, with some food and your homework."  
"See you in a few, bro."  
I didn't want to be left alone with the armor again, "Rhodey!"  
"Yeah?" I had his full attention.  
"Uh," I didn't want to sound desperate, "bring back some blueberries."  
"Can do." I watched in silence as they exited the armory.

Dread drummed deep within my artifical heart as I was alone with my creations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, might add a second chapter later. Can't right now, just got my feet operated on.


End file.
